Spiderhat
( ) |perk = Control Spiders |spawnCode = "spiderhat" |sanityRestored = -2/min}} The Spiderhat is a Hat Item dropped by Spider Queens that allows the player to control Spiders. This also works for all the Spiders in Caves, but they will not follow the player in or out of the caves. However, Spider Queens will see through this disguise and will attack the player regardless. The hat only lasts for 2 minutes (4 game hours), degrading while equipped. Equipping the Spiderhat will make up to 10 nearby Spiders (except for those spawned by Queens) follow the player and fight for them, just like other followers (e.g. Pigs, Smallbirds, etc.). If the player attacks following Spiders, they will not become aggressive towards the player. If the player attacks a Spider Den with the hat equipped, the Spiders that come out to defend the nest will instead start to follow the player, although this will not happen if the player is Webber. If the player takes the hat off, the following Spiders in range will become hostile. They will become friendly again if the hat is reequipped. While wearing the Spiderhat, all Pigs and Bunnymen as well as following Smallish Tallbirds will see the player as an enemy and attack. However, giving a hat to a Pig or Bunnyman has no effect on it or surrounding others of their kind. The player cannot sleep (e.g. with a Straw Roll) when controlling Spiders, as the game will consider this "too dangerous". Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants and Shipwrecked DLCs, the Spiderhat provides 20% water resistance during Rain. Tips The Spiderhat is a great tool for quickly farming large amounts of Silk and Spider Glands. For this to work all that is needed are 3-4 Spider Dens and a Spiderhat. At Dusk when Spiders come out to roam - briefly equip the Spiderhat to recruit some Spiders and order them to attack one of the unaffected Spiders that is near a Den, then move out of their aggro range and unequip the hat to conserve its durability. This will result in a Spider "civil war", where non befriended Spiders will attack the previously befriended ones and result in a snowball effect. The downside is that all Monster Meat will be eaten quickly, so only Silk and Glands will be acquired using this method. Spiders respawn quickly and if there are several Tier 3 Dens around, this can be repeated at Dusk everyday. This method is also very efficient for clearing out large amounts of Spiders and destroying Dens (clearing Spider-infested Rockyland for example). Trivia * The Spiderhat was added in the Long Live the Queen update. * Before Spoiled Rotten, the Spiderhat was craftable. It required a Straw Hat, a Spider Egg and 4 Monster Meat. Its crafting description was "Spiders will call you 'mom'.". Gallery Spiders fighting_each_other_and_den.png|Spiders fighting each other and attacking a Den. pig wearing spiderhat.png|A Pig wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat-pig.png|Other Pigs are unaffected by a Spiderhat-wearing Pig. Long Live the Queen.jpg|Spiderhat as seen in the poster for the Long Live the Queen! update. Spiderhat Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Willow.png|Willow wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Spider Hat. Spiderhat Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Wes.png|Wes wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Webber.png|Webber wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Walani.png|Walani wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Warly.png|Warly wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Wilba.png|Wilba wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Winona.png|Winona wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Spiderhat. Spiderhat Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Spiderhat. fr:Casque d'araignée Category:Equipable Items Category:Hats Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Sanity Loss Category:Boss Dropped Items Category:Water Resistant